


Familiar

by Tilim



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Familiars, Feiticeiros, Shapeshifting, Spirit Animals, Spirit World, Universo Alternativo - Magia, Witches, Witches are kind of known, Youkai!Sasuke, bruxaria, witch!hinata
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilim/pseuds/Tilim
Summary: Não era um coelho. Definitivamente não era um coelho nem um peixe, mas também não era uma ave ou qualquer outro animal. Era um rapaz.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 4





	Familiar

\- Humana!

\- Ela é uma humana...

\- O mestre deixou a humana entrar!

\- O mestre _trouxe_ a humana para cá!

\- Será que ele vai mata-la?

\- Será que vai devorá-la?

\- Será que nos dará um pedaço?

\- Faz muito tempo que não temos uma humana aqui...

\- Nós _nunca_ tivemos uma humana aqui, idiota!

Gatos. Gatos por todos os lado. Gatos pretos, brancos, alaranjados, malhados, rajados, siameses, sem pelo, peludos, domésticos, selvagens, com cicatrizes e sem orelha, com olhos verdes, azuis, amarelos, grandes, pequenos, jovens, adultos e velhos, gatos de todos os tipos, tamanhos e cores. E todos falando ao mesmo tempo.

Ou estaria miando e era ela quem os entendia falando?

Não saberia dizer.

Seu carcereiro não parecia dar importância para o que falavam ou miavam os gatos, mas conseguia ouvi-los, pois suas orelhas, felinas e de aparência felpuda no alto da cabeça, quase perdidas em meio a cabeleira grisalha, se moviam como se estivessem perseguindo os sons.

A sala em que entraram em seguida, ao final do longo corredor interno, não tinha gatos, mas pessoas – espíritos? _youkais_? – de cabelos negros e as mesmas orelhas felpudas. Um deles, de cabelos compridos e arrepiados, quase como as costas de um porco-espinho, sentava-se atrás de uma mesa baixa no centro da sala e vestia uma armadura feudal completa. Havia um casal sentado a sua direita e mais um jovem a sua esquerda. Embora o que estivesse no centro aparentasse mais idade e mais autoridade, não tinha nem um fio de cabelo – ou seria pelo? – grisalho.

Ela percebeu que havia parado e que estava encarando a todos de forma bastante mal educada apenas quando a corda que prendia seus pulsos juntos se esticou o suficiente para que fosse puxada para a frente, impelindo-a mais uma voz a mover-se. O de cabelos cinzentos lhe dissera seu nome em algum momento? Ela provavelmente teria se lembrado. Voltou-se para ela por um momento, a expressão séria, mas não abertamente hostil como os outros. Disse, com gentileza:

\- Sente-se, por favor, Hinata-san.

Alguém havia colocado uma almofada cerca de três metros a frente do homem que, Hinata suspeitava, devia ser o cabeça do Clã. Podia sentir suas pernas tremendo e ficou momentaneamente grata de poder sentar-se sobre elas na almofada. Seu captor se aproximou mais uma vez pela frente e desamarrou a parte longa da corda que usara como guia para trazê-la até ali. Em nenhum momento de sua captura ele lhe fora hostil ou abusivo e Hinata não conseguia ler crueldade em seus traços, por mínimo que pudesse vê-los onde não ficavam encobertos por trás de uma máscara de meia face. Um de seus olhos era escuro, o outro carmim. Ambos a faziam lembrar carinhosamente de seu familiar. A preocupação com ele voltou. Sabia que não devia estar aqui por acaso, ele era seu elo com aquele mundo e certamente o motivo de ter sido trazida diante daqueles seres.

O grisalho se afastou depois de um momento e retirou-se pela porta pela qual haviam entrado. Hinata preferia que ele tivesse ficado, pois assim que a porta de correr se fechou, quatro pares de olhos vermelhos caíram sobre si e a moça sentiu-se pesada com a energia que impeliam sobre ela. Sentiu o equivalente a correntes prendendo-se em seus pulsos, antebraços, pescoço, peito, cintura, pernas, tornozelos, todas puxando-a para baixo com força e intento, lenta, mas definitivamente tentando subjugá-la.

Energia demoníaca negativa, percebeu. A energia que os seres mais poderosos do mundo espiritual usavam para invocar seus poderes e que era facilmente corrompida por aqueles incapazes de contê-la. Eram aqueles seres corrompidos, que angariam mais energia negativa do que conseguiam suportar, a ponto de enlouquecerem, que causava a si e a sua família inúmeras dores de cabeça quando escapavam para o mundo humano. Era a energia oposta a sua, a que aprendera a purificar durante sua vida inteira e o continuaria a fazer enquanto vivesse.

Apenas alguns segundos sob a influência daquela massa negativa e já se sentia sem ar. Precisava invocar sua própria energia, mas não sabia se conseguiria fazê-lo naquele lugar, especialmente se eles tivessem tomado o cuidado de amarrá-la com uma corda de trançado inibidor de energia. Não sabia se os seres do mundo espiritual tinham aquelas técnicas, devia ter perguntado a seu familiar quando tivera a chance.

Hinata arfava. Estava curvada sobre si mesma com a testa quase encostanda no chão. O poder negativo de todos eles concentrado em si realmente era admirável e difícil de combater. Era tão mais fácil deixar que lhe levasse ao chão, sucumbindo a ele. Hinata conhecia aquela impulso, lutava contra ele quase todos os dias. A energia negativa se fazia convidativa, além de poderosa, para atrair suas vítimas. Entrava pelas rachaduras de insegurança de sua barreira mental, trazia os pensamentos ruins para a vanguarda da mente, alimentava-os até que fossem mais fortes do que a vontade de viver.

Respirou. Inspirou e expirou conscientemente algumas vezes. O ar ali era carregado de magia quando mal conseguia senti-la no mundo humano, não fosse perto de sua família e dos outros _covens_. Aos poucos seus membros foram deixando o estado de dormência que o peso da energia negativa lhes infligira. Permitiu que a energia positiva dentro de si se expandisse, imaginou-a envolvendo-a como uma camada extra de pele, e conseguiu ficar reta de novo. Podia sentir o suor em suas costas e na dobra dos joelhos, na nuca e sob a franja, mas já estava de volta ao controle de si mesma e sentiu a energia negativa recuando. Os olhos ainda continuavam em si, mas com expressões bastante distintas das primeiras.

\- Hyuuga Hinata. – O homem do meio, o patriarca e o líder, pronunciou-se. A voz era menos grave e rouca do que imaginara. – Você é uma bruxa mais poderosa do que aparenta.

As palavras ecoaram em uma memória.

Hinata queria corrigi-lo e dizer que bruxa não era o termo mais apropriado para descrevê-la, mas ainda estava se recuperando do esforço de invocar sua magia positiva e tinha uma leve impressão de que vomitaria caso abrisse a boca para falar, então deixou que ele lhe chamasse do que quisesse. Outros demônios, e até seu própria familiar, já tinham usado termos menos lisonjeiros.

\- Deve saber porque foi trazida aqui.

Francamente, ela não tinha a menor ideia. Conseguia deduzir, pela familiaridade e semelhança, quem eram eles, mas não o motivo de a terem sequestrado no meio da noite enquanto procurava por seu familiar desaparecido. A menos que...

\- Vo-vocês sabem onde está Sasuke?

Sasuke desaparecera no dia anterior. Para um _youkai_ gato que vivia solto não era exatamente incomum, mas ele nunca fizera nada parecido antes. Mesmo quando estava bravo por qualquer motivo, ele jamais deixava de voltar para casa quando Hinata o chamava através da conexão espiritual que mantinham.

Exceto anteontem, quando a moça sentiu a conexão enfraquecer, como se alguém estivesse puxando uma linha atada a sua barriga com força, esticando-a, esticando-a... Até que Hinata já não conseguia mais sentir o outro lado da ligação. A linha ainda estava lá, mas sem a vida que sabia deveria estar lá.

Quando isso aconteceu Hinata saiu de casa desabalada. Precisava encontra-lo, ele não devia estar bem se não conseguia senti-lo pela ligação que compartilhavam. Precisava encontra-lo, precisava encontra-lo, precisava dizer a ele a resposta para a pergunta que lhe fizera...

\- P-por favor, eu não... – Hinata sentia as lágrimas se formando e não fez qualquer esforço para impedi-las. Seus olhos, contudo, passaram com muita firmeza por cada um dos presentes e foram se fixar na figura central. – Ele está aqui? E-eu não consigo encontra-lo...

Nenhum deles se moveu, mas Hinata viu a mulher no canto baixar as orelhas. Aquilo não parecia um bom sinal.

\- E-ele é meu familiar, meu... – Engasgou com o nó que se formava em sua garganta, mas forçou-se a continuar. As lágrimas agora caiam sem comedimento. – Sasuke é...

Soluçou sem conseguir terminar.

Sasuke era seu familiar. Eles se tinham escolhido, ele a tinha aceitado quando esticara sua mão através do véu entre os mundos chamando com sua alma e com sua energia por um par, por um companheiro. Ele dissera sim ao seu pedido para que a acompanhasse enquanto durasse sua vida, ele travara um contrato para ser seu e ela lhe respondera com um contrato para ser dele também.

Sasuke se tornara sua pessoa mais importante, se ele não estivesse ali, se sua conexão não existisse mais, então ela não queria mais lutar, não queria mais vi-...

\- Hinata.

Ela não o ouviu se aproximar, como sempre, com seus passos felinos, mas ali estava ele, agachando-se ao seu lado. A linha de sua conexão retesou-se bruscamente, o suficiente para Hinata culpa-la se alguém perguntasse o que a fizera jogar seu braços ao redor de Sasuke assim que o viu, mas não precisava culpar qualquer força sobrenatural, sabia porque o fizera. Sabia em cada respiração, em cada batida do coração que sentia contra o seu, em cada célula mágica que possuía e nas não mágicas, mais ainda.

Os braços de Sasuke foram envolver suas costas e as mãos de garras afiadas cofiaram por seus cabelos longos com cuidado para não arranhá-la. Permitiu-se fechar os olhos por alguns segundos enquanto colocava o nariz contra o ponto macio sob a orelha esquerda de Hinata e inalava seu cheiro. Não o condicionador caro que ela usava ou o amaciante das roupas, mas o cheiro intrinsicamente dela que ficava guardado ali só esperando por seu nariz, seu lugar favorito em todos os mundos. Poderia ronronar e quase a vibração familiar em seu peito ameaçara se espalhar, mas controlou-se o suficiente para segurá-la pelos ombros e afastar seu corpo para que pudesse olhar seu rosto. Hinata não parecia machucada, mas continuava chorando.

\- Hinata. – Chamou de novo. Ela tinha ambas as mãos para cima esfregando a barra das mangas no rosto para aparar as lágrimas. Com as mãos de Sasuke sobre as suas, aos poucos ela baixou-as permitindo que os olhos carmim se encontrassem com os perolados.

\- S-sasuke... Você está bem?

Ah, ela ficara preocupada com seu sumiço.

\- Hn. – Ele colocou uma mão na cabeça dela, bem onde seria o espaço entre as orelhas, se Hinata tivesse um par como as suas, e acarinhou sua cabelo. – Kakashi precisou me trazer de volta, desculpe por preocupar você.

Sasuke não precisava olhar para o restante de sua família para saber que tipo de reação suas palavras provocaram neles. Quantas vezes podiam dizer que Sasuke se desculpara por qualquer coisa que fizera? Raras. Por algo que mal poderia ser considerado sua culpa, uma vez que Kakashi o trouxera amarrado, esbravejando e chutando? Talvez uma. E para um _humana_? O queixo de Shisui, sentado do lado esquerdo de Madara e com os olhos já bastante arregalados, caiu.

\- Sasuke. – A voz de seu pai alertou-o para prestar atenção ao restante de seu Clã presente na sala. Sasuke moveu-se quase sem pensar, colocando-se entre Hinata e a linha direta da visão de Madara ao centro, mas seus olhos desviram-se para a direita do líder e para a expressão dividida entre incrédula e irritada de seu pai. – Você está tratando essa humana como se a conhecesse muito bem.

\- Otou-sama...

Madara levantou um dedo comprido com uma garra longa e de aparência mais afiada do que as de Sasuke, além de ser negra, para silenciar os presentes. O gesto foi acompanhado de uma onda poderosa de energia negativa que o rapaz só não sentiu mais intensamente porque Hinata era um farol de energia positiva às suas costas. A sobrancelha visível de Madara se arqueou.

\- Agora que os ânimos se acalmaram... – Ele disse baixando a mão. – Explique-nos, Hyuuga Hinata, como e por que estava mantendo Sasuke prisioneiro?

* * *

\- Nee-san!

A voz assustou a moça que automaticamente abriu os olhos e deixou sua concentração se desfazer, caindo sobre a cama desajeitadamente. Há anos aprendera a levitar sobre superfícies macias ao invés do chão justamente por aquele motivo.

Três batidas na porta em rápida sucessão, depois a mesma sendo aberta com força e a voz irritada de sua irmã caçula:

\- Hinata-nee-san, pare de levitar e venha tomar café, você vai se atrasar!

A menor não esperou Hinata responder, apenas deu-lhe as costas e saiu marchando escada abaixo. A moça colocou-se em pé e ajeitou o uniforme. Através da camada protetora que era o vidro de suas grandes janelas salientes dava pra ver a neve fresca caindo. Era o último dia de aula antes do recesso de inverno. Era o último dia de provas antes do recesso de inverno.

E seu aniversário.

Não queria estar se sentindo tão pra baixo no dia de seu aniversário de 16 anos, especialmente porque aquele era o dia pela qual esperara o ano todo. Não haveria festa, bolo, ida com amigos ao karaokê, e tivera que pedir diversas vezes a Kiba para que não inventasse nenhuma surpresa, porque aquele era o dia em que finalmente poderia abrir seu próprio portal para o mundo dos espíritos e fazer seu contrato com um familiar.

Era o momento do rito de passagem da maturidade para os feiticeiros da linhagem de sua família e esperara por ele desde que seu pai lhe explicara o que aconteceria.

Os contratos com familiares eram laços eternos de união, amizade e companheirismo. Como espíritos, os familiares não podiam morrer, mas viveriam, desde então, atados a seus feiticeiros e ao mundo humano. Eles eram as pontes que auxiliavam os feiticeiros a tornarem suas magias ainda mais poderosas, sendo também a energia negativa a equilibrar a energia positiva de seus mestres. Quanto mais energia positiva tinha o mago do lado de cá, mais forte precisava ser o espírito invocado do lado de lá.

Hinata suspirou. Era essa parte que a preocupava. Como podia sujeitar um pobre espírito a ficar preso a um contrato com alguém com tão pouco poder espiritual como ela?

\- Hinata.

Dessa vez foi a voz de seu irmão mais velho que a sobressaltou. Neji a olhava da porta do quarto, o cabelo comprido preso em um rabo de cavalo alto. A escola permitia que ele o usasse comprido – como era costume dos homens de sua família – desde que sempre preso e sem tintura de cores extravagantes. Já era um prato cheio para eles terem que lidar com cores de cabelo naturalmente diferentes, como Naruto e Sakura.

\- Bom dia, nii-san.

\- Feliz aniversário.

\- Obrigada! – Hinata sorriu genuinamente o qual Neji retribuiu com um pequeno sorriso também. Ele sabia e podia sentir que ela estava ansiosa e nervosa com o que aconteceria naquela noite.

Neji esperou Hinata reunir suas coisas. Ela escolheu um cachecol que ela mesma tricotara com listras coloridas em tons pasteis e a touca azul clara com um grande pompom no topo. Neji segurava seu próprio material nos braços. Desceram juntos as escadas sem mais palavras. Hanabi e Hiashi já estavam sentados à mesa do café da manhã.

\- Hinata, feliz aniversário.

\- Obrigada, otou-san. – Hinata sentou-se em seu lugar de sempre na mesa quadrada, no lado esquerdo de seu pai. Sem cerimônias ele estendeu-lhe uma caixa de presente por cima da mesa. O papel de embrulho era simples, amarelo, com um laço dourado por cima. – Não precisava se incomodar...

\- Sua cerimônia é esta noite, isto vai ajuda-la a canalizar a energia.

Mordendo o lábio pela lembrança, Hinata abriu o presente com cuidado. Aninhado em veludo preto estava um citrino talhado em formato hexagonal terminando em uma ponta. Na base achatada prendia-o uma corrente de prata comprida com um fecho que devia passar pela argola na parte da corrente mais próxima ao cristal.

O citrino, uma pedra que angariava a energia solar, era, junto com a chama, o símbolo dos Hyuuga. Seu pai tinha um anel com a pedra que usava no dedo indicador da mão direita. Neji ganhara um bracelete. E agora era sua vez, com um colar que também era um pêndulo.

\- Muito obrigada, otou-san! – Agradeceu com a mesura que conseguiu fazer ainda sentada e imediatamente colocou o acessório no pescoço, guardando-o bem por baixo da gola da camisa do uniforme.

\- Otou-san, eu vou querer um par de brincos com o meu citrino!

\- Ainda é muito cedo para você pensar nisso, Hanabi. – Respondeu Hiashi, sério, colocando mais um pedaço de peixe delicadamente na boca. – E não fale de boa cheia.

Hinata comeu pouco durante o café da manhã e fez questão de recolher os pratos para tentar esconder isso dos olhos sempre atentos de sua família. Se algum deles percebeu, esperava que o passassem por nervosismo com as provas do dia, não com a provação que teria de enfrentar naquela noite.

O caminho para a escola também foi silencioso com Hanabi separando-se deles em direção à escola ginasial na primeira bifurcação e Neji respeitando sua falta de vontade de conversar pelo restante do trajeto. Nenhum dos dois era tagarela por natureza, mas naquele dia, com a paisagem de inverno se estendendo à sua frente por todo o caminho beirando o rio até a escola, nenhuma palavra foi dita até chegarem a ponte que cruzava o canal bem na entrada da escola. Neji parou e puxou a manga de Hinata para que parasse ao seu lado.

Ela não sabia se queria ouvir as palavras que ele tinha a dizer.

\- Você já sabe qual será seu familiar?

Ali estava outra preocupação. Era comum que os feiticeiros tivessem afinidade com uma espécie de animal ou outra, de forma a ser fácil canalizar o contrato para que o espírito invocado conseguisse assumir a forma de tal animal. Os Hyuuga historicamente tinham maiores afinidades com pássaros, embora houvesse registros de outras espécies de vez em quando na história da família. Tanto seu pai quanto Neji tinham mantido a tradição de continuarem com os pássaros: seu pai tinha um pavão branco e Neji tinha uma garça majestosa, embora ele tivesse lhe confidenciado que o que realmente queria era uma coruja-das-neves. Não se pode ter tudo.

Hinata, indo bem na contramão, queria um peixe. Talvez um Betta ou um Tetra, desde que fossem brancos, como era o costume na família também. Ela achava que um peixinho que ficasse confortavelmente nadando em seu aquário seria o suficiente para toda a sua ínfima energia. Achava, também, que seu pai não ficaria exatamente feliz com a escolha, por isso não contara a ninguém.

\- Você sabe que não importa, não sabe? – Neji conseguia ler seus sentimentos melhor do que ela mesma às vezes. – Se for um gorila, um elefante, uma pulga ou beija-flor, não importa.

Claro que importava, seu status como feiticeira estaria para sempre comprometido de outro modo. Não poderia ter sua própria loja, seus próprios clientes e cuidar do seu próprio território se não tivesse uma energia positiva suficientemente balanceada e com algum alcance. Hinata sabia disso, Neji sabia disso, mas estavam escolhendo acreditar nas palavras dele ao invés dos fatos.

\- Mas se for mesmo uma pulga, eu prometo que pedirei a Tenten para não comê-la.

Neji sorria e a fala arrancou um leve risada de sua irmã do meio. Provavelmente não seria o suficiente para mantê-la alegre até a cerimônia, mas pelo menos ela passaria menos tensa pelas provas do dia, esperava. Pior do que um familiar fraco que não fosse capaz de equilibrar adequadamente a magia positiva era um familiar fraco e notas ruins.

* * *

\- Mas por que?

\- Você ainda é cinco anos muito jovem para presenciar o ritual de contrato com familiar, Hanabi.

\- Mas é injusto que apenas quem já tem familiar e quem vai receber o familiar possam assistir!

\- Não é um teatro, Hanabi.

\- Ni i um teatri, Hinibi~ Ah! Nii-san! – Neji tinha ouvido Hanabi imitando-o com aquela voz aguda que detestava e atacara-a com cócegas.

Todos sabiam que ela só estava fazendo charme porque se sentia deixada de lado. Quando fora a vez de Neji contratar seu familiar, participara apenas ele e o pai, então ela ainda tinha Hinata para distraí-la, mas agora que chegara a vez da irmã, Hanabi teria que esperar sozinha.

\- Chega de brincadeiras, a lua já está quase no topo do céu, vamos logo.

Neji desvencilhou-se da irmã caçula com uma rodada de cócegas final. Ela tinha lágrimas de riso nos olhos quando ele terminou e ainda mostrou-lhe a língua antes de subir correndo as escadas para seu quarto.

Todos vestiam _yukatas_ brancas de uma camada só, apesar do frio do inverno, por isso se rodearam de feitiços de aquecimento antes de pisarem na terra fria e dura do jardim interno da casa. As velas espalhadas e as lanternas de pedra acesas faziam pouco para proporcionar-lhes calor.

\- Hinata, você desenha o círculo.

Assentindo, Hinata pegou um galho seco do enorme salgueiro chorão que tinham no quintal e começou a desenhar o círculo que serviria para segurar o espírito invocado naquele plano até que pudessem firmar o contrato definitivamente. Não era um círculo particularmente difícil, mas seu desenho envolvia precisão e a moça via e sentia suas mãos tremendo, e não era de frio, pois seus feitiços estavam tão quentinhos que podia jurar que suas bochechas estavam coradas pelo calor.

Quando terminou, Neji ajudou-a a desenhar os ideogramas no antebraço direito. Usaria seu braço direito com o feitiço para passar pela fenda dos mundos e "pescar" um espírito. Quando terminou, Hinata desenroscou o pêndulo de seu lugar em volta do pescoço e segurou-o enrolado na mão esquerda. A energia solar fazia sua mão suar, podia sentir as energia de seu pai, Neji e até mesmo Hanabi depositadas ali, era como um calmante espalhando-se por seu corpo.

\- Hinata, você já sabe qual será seu familiar? – Hiashi repetiu a pergunta que Neji lhe fizera naquela manhã.

A moça assentiu uma vez, mas não falou as palavras.

Um coelho, um lindo, felpudo e saltitante coelho branco devia ser o suficiente para conter sua magia, não importava se ele fosse do tipo menor. Um coelho seria melhor que um peixe, embora não tão interessante quanto um albatroz, sonho de Hanabi. Aquela menina provavelmente acabaria fazendo o contrato com uma harpia, a maior ave de rapina do mundo.

\- Muito bem. – Seu pai assentiu e foi com ela para se posicionar no centro do círculo. – Recite o mantra com clareza, estique a mão pela fenda e utilize seu poder espiritual para atrair o espírito. Se ele aceitar ser seu familiar, irá se transformar no animal de sua afinidade.

Hinata já sabia aquelas informações de cor e salteado, mas era bom lembrar. A voz de seu pai ensinando-lhe algo relacionado a magia era sua memória mais antiga, sua mais forte lembrança estabilizadora. A ajudava a ser quem ela queria ser.

\- Pode começar.

\- Hinata, confie em você.

Neji e Hiashi se afastaram do círculo vários metros. O grande pavão albino de seu pai, Hizashi, e a esguia garça de Neji, Tenten, estavam empoleirados no corredor externo da casa mantendo-se próximos a seus mestres caso precisassem de mais energia para qualquer eventualidade.

Hinata estendeu as mãos para ambos os lados do corpo, as palmas viradas para baixo, infundindo seu poder na terra e pegando poder emprestado. O pêndulo de citrino rodava, rodava, rodava. Centímetro a centímetro, a moça começou a levitar enquanto as palavras mágicas deixavam seus lábios direito para o coração da noite, para a lua e para as estrelas, para as árvores, para a água, para o fogo e para o ar. Elas deixavam seus lábios e deixavam esse mundo para atravessar a malha do tempo e do espaço direto para o mundo dos espíritos.

O pêndulo girava freneticamente agora e os cabelos de Hinata, muito longos e brilhantes na noite enluarada, estava totalmente pra cima. Ainda flutuando, Hinata abriu os olhos com intento. Podia ver claramente o brilho da fenda a sua frente.

Mais do que isso, podia sentir uma força chamando-a.

_Quem é?_

Uma voz...

_Uma humana?_

A força que sentia tinha uma voz.

_O que você quer aqui? Como consegue..._

A voz estava mais perto da fenda, podia senti-la atraindo a sua própria energia. Havia algo do outro lado, algo poderoso. Hinata fechou os olhos mais uma vez concentrando-se em seu intento. Queria um familiar que pudesse conter sua energia, um familiar que pudesse ser seu companheiro, sua ponte, sua âncora. Seu familiar se tornaria sua família, sua estabilidade. Ele era, por essência, seu eu no mundo dos espíritos.

_Seu escravo._

Não! Não queria prendê-lo. Era um contrato, uma aliança que formariam, mas não seria sua dona, jamais ousaria aprisionar algo ou alguém. Os espíritos dos familiares não estavam presos a seus feiticeiros, apenas os acompanhavam até que o laço se desfizesse. Eles tinham que querer estar com seus feiticeiros tanto quanto seus feiticeiros os queriam ao seu lado. Poderia fazer o que quisesse quando quisesse, queria apenas que seu familiar pudesse estar ao seu lado...

_Um... Amigo?_

Sim, um amigo.

_Uma feiticeira querendo fazer de um espírito seu amigo._

Sim, um amigo.

_O que ganho em troca?_

Não sabia o que poderia querer dela, mas oferecia tudo o que tinha, tudo o que era.

_Sua vida? Seu poder, sua energia, seu coração?_

Fique ao meu lado e minha vida é sua.

_Você aposta alto em suas barganhas, bruxa._

O tempo desacelerou e o pêndulo parou de rodar, fixando-se em uma linha reta em direção ao chão como um pilar, a corrente retesada firmemente. Hinata abriu os olhos e viu a fenda brilhando, sua mão ainda atravessada por ela. A voz, o poder, a presença estava muito perto agora e as letras desenhadas em seu braço, o contrato, começaram a arder. Ambos os lados tinham apresentado suas condições e seus preços, o feitiço demandava uma decisão.

_Você não irá me prender._

Não.

_Então, ofereço meu poder como seu familiar._

Ofereço minha vida, minha energia, meu coração para que seja meu familiar e esteja ao meu lado desde hoje até o dia da minha morte, e estará livre.

_Não fica preocupada que um espírito cheio de energia negativa possa lhe matar para se ver livre desse contrato?_

Talvez. Ela podia sentir que o espírito do outro lado da fenda era poderoso, talvez poderosos demais para sua ínfima energia espiritual. Ele provavelmente poderia terminar com sua vida, caso quisesse, mas estava oferecendo-a para ele de qualquer modo. Sua energia o tinha atraído, confiava nela e aquilo deveria significar alguma coisa.

_Você é uma bruxa mais poderosa do que aparenta._

A energia do outro da fenda parecia satisfeita com sua oferenda, porque crescia junto com a sensação de fogo se espalhando por seu braço. Algo obscureceu a fenda e forçou-a a se alargar. Algo, a energia do outro lado, tomara sua mão. O espírito aceitara seu contrato.

Hinata fechou os olhos e puxou o braço para removê-lo da fenda. O círculo no chão entrou em ação, levantando um escudo de luz ao seu redor, e o véu entre os mundos voltou a desaparecer quando seu braço e o algo que trazia já tinham passado para este mundo. Ela achou ter ouvido a voz de Neji gritando seu nome, mas estava abafada pelas camadas de magia que impediam o espírito de sair do círculo e quaisquer outros magos de entrarem.

Seu espírito, seu familiar, estava completamente no mundo humano agora e o último paço era o selo.

\- Abra os olhos.

Seu braço ainda queimava, tinha certeza que as letras ficariam para sempre gravadas em sua pele.

\- Abra os olhos, bruxa.

Hinata obedeceu. A luz do círculo ao seu redor era de um azul vivo, como a parte mais quente da chama, impedindo a moça de ver além. Mas não queria ver além depois que seus olhos perolados pousaram na figura a sua frente.

Não era um coelho. Definitivamente não era um coelho nem um peixe, mas também não era uma ave ou qualquer outro animal.

Era um rapaz.

Os olhos de Hinata se abriram mais junto com sua boca.

Pelos relatos que ouvira de seu pai, Neji e alguns feiticeiros de outros _covens_ , quando atravessavam o véu os espíritos já teriam tomado a forma dos animais afins. Sabia de pessoas que tinham familiares que poderiam tomar formas humanas ou humanoides, mas apenas quando estavam no mundo espiritual. Familiares com formas humanas no mundo humano demandavam uma enorme quantidade de energia positiva de seus mestres e era muito difícil fazê-lo, quanto mais mantê-lo.

Hinata sequer terminara de fechar o contrato com seu familiar, então por quê...?

\- Você parece uma máscara _hannya_ com essa boca aberta. – O espírito tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas, um olhar de desagrado torcendo suas feições. – Nunca viu um _youkai_?

\- You- _youkai_?

Não, ela não tinha energia espiritual o suficiente sequer para manter seus girassóis vivos por todo o inverno com um mero feitiço de estabilidade, não havia a menor possibilidade de ter atraído um _youkai_ para ser seu familiar. Eles eram os tipos mais poderosos de espíritos do outro mundo, alguns até mesmo podiam abrir fendas e transitar pelo mundo humano _sozinhos_.

\- E-eu não...

\- Qual seu nome, bruxa?

\- Hyuuga... Hinata.

\- Uchiha Sasuke. – Hinata interpretou lentamente que aquele devia ser o nome dele. Ainda estava um pouco estonteada pelo fato de que havia um espírito a sua frente ainda com a forma humana completa, sem vacilar, sem tremer, sem parecer que iria sucumbir ao estresse de sua energia positiva a qualquer momento. – Vamos logo com isso.

Ele apertou seu braço. Hinata olhou para baixo, para o braço que estendera pela fenda. Sasuke tinha seu próprio braço direito contra o dela, todo o antebraço colado por cima das palavras do contrato. Podia ver os cantos delas brilhando em vermelho nos pontos em que a pele se curvava. Ele tinha a mão fechada perto da dobra de seu cotovelo, dedos finos de garras compridas, e Hinata envolvia o dele também.

A feiticeira olhou para cima de novo, ele era vários centímetros mais alto que ela. Os olhos eram negros... Não, carmins. Não, negros novamente. Desistiu de tentar defini-los em sua mente, as linhas do rosto dele ainda mostravam sinais de desagrado com a demora. Eram linhas bonitas para um rosto, tinha certeza que devia fazer sucesso com uma beleza como aquela. Em seu mundo, seria facilmente um _influencer_ no Instagram. Os cabelos dele eram definitivamente negros, com partes mais compridas emoldurando o rosto, arrepiados atrás e com fofas orelhas de ga-

\- Bruxa, o que mais precisa fazer pra terminar?

Orelhas de gato, felpudas, tão negras quanto o cabelo dele, com tufos de pelo mais compridos na parte de dentro e um leve rosadinho de pele no interior.

Hinata queria tocá-las.

Refreou-se, porém, e começou a recitar o mantra antes que o irritasse mais. O pêndulo de citrino em sua mão esquerda voltou a girar e os olhos do _youkai_ foram levados para lá imediatamente. Hinata não sabia dizer se ele entendia as palavras do feitiço, mas parecia suficientemente satisfeito que ela estivesse fazendo alguma coisa do que apenas quedar-se parada, olhando-o, desejando tocar-lhe as orelhas.

Uma a uma as letras brilhando em vermelho em seu antebraço começaram a se desfazer em linhas vermelhas, escorrendo para cima, contra a gravidade, e foram enrolando-se nos braços dos dois ainda seguros um contra o outro. Aquele era o laço, a conexão se fazendo existir, a ligação que fizera com que o espírito dele fosse atraído pelo dela através da fenda agora era algo que ambos podiam ver e logo poderiam sentir dentro de si. A sensação de queimação de seu braço espalhou-se pelo corpo de Hinata e também pelo de Sasuke, se a careta dele era qualquer indicação de que estava sentindo o mesmo que ela.

Esperou as linhas vermelhas sumirem uma a uma, levando as palavras do feitiço em seu braço para dentro de ambos os seus corpos. Soltou o braço dele com cuidado sentindo o ar frio da noite resfria-lo com a falta de contato. Sasuke segurou seu antebraço com a mão esquerda como se esperasse vê-lo queimado, talvez, mas a pele estava tão lisa e branca como se lembrava.

O contrato com seu familiar estava fechado.

Hinata tentou sorrir para ele.

\- Você agora é meu familiar, Sasuke-kun.

O círculo que desenhara para que pudesse fechar o contrato, contudo, continuava cercando-os em sua luz azul que os impediam de ver o lado de fora e certamente impedia o lado de fora de vê-los.

Hinata preocupou-se. Não tinha feito as coisas como devia? Esquecera-se de algum passo? O círculo devia ter sumido ao final do feitiço, o que poderia ter acontecido? Encarou Sasuke que finalmente libertara seu próprio braço e ele não parecia preocupado, o rosto em ponto morto.

\- É assim que bruxas travam seus contratos? – A voz dele parecia divertida com o processo, embora seu rosto não revelasse nem um sorriso.

\- O círculo... – Hinata olhou em volta de novo, nenhum sinal de que estava se dissipando. – Deveria ter sumido ao final do feitiço.

\- Hn. – Ele resmungou. – Ainda falta o meu contrato.

Surpreendentemente rápido, Sasuke enlaçou a cintura de Hinata com seu braço direito trazendo o corpo dela para colar-se das coxas ao peito ao seu. Com a mão esquerda ele deslizou os dedos cuidadosamente pela bochecha dela descendo lentamente pela curva do pescoço, afastando a _yukata_ até revelar-se um ombro pálido, sua mão segurando-o. Os olhos carmins agora tinham flores negras desenhadas neles e foi a última coisa que Hinata viu antes de Sasuke levar sua boca até o pescoço da moça, respirando ali por alguns segundos até seus lábios molhados pousarem na pele. Sasuke abriu-os devagar, devagar, torturantemente devagar...

A dor que Hinata sentiu transformou-se em um gemido abafado pelo ombro vestido dele, onde a boca da morena tinha ido se aninhar. Fechou os olhos com força sentindo os dentes, os caninos mais afiados que os outros, entrando em sua pele, perfurando, latejando e cada latejar ondulando diretamente para a conexão que partilhavam.

Não se lembrava de seu pai e Neji terem relatado algo como aquilo.

Contudo os familiares deles não eram espíritos _youkai_.

As pernas de Hinata fraquejaram e só então ela notou que tinha passado seus braços em volta dele para apertar-lhe as costas do quimono. Com a boca ainda em seu ombro, Sasuke desceu com Hinata para o chão, onde ela caiu sobre as pernas e ele ajoelhou-se a sua frente.

Com surpresa, Hinata sentia o latejar das ondas de dor espalhar-se até outras partes de seu corpo além do ombro e da conexão espiritual.

Sasuke retirou sua boca do ombro dela e o descravar dos dentes foi quase tão doloroso quanto se ele a tivesse mordido uma segunda vez. Sentiu a língua dele percorrer o contorno dos dentes em sua pele, úmida e quente como o pecado, e agarrou-se a ele ainda mais fortemente, seus dedos tremendo pelo aperto. Quando terminou, Sasuke voltou a manga de sua _yukata_ para a posição original, cobrindo seu ombro e a marca, apertando-lhe o cruzamento sobre o peito para que ficasse melhor fechado nas partes que afrouxara.

A mão esquerda subiu para sua bochecha onde ele limpou as lágrimas que Hinata não percebera se formarem em seus olhos com o dedão. As flores em ambos os olhos carmim sumiram, depois a cor de sangue também escorreu para um ônix brilhante. Sasuke parecia satisfeito, como o gato que pegou o canário.

\- Você agora é minha, bruxa.

A luz azul do círculo começou a sumir de cima para baixo, como a água de uma fonte que volta para o chão. A Hyuuga continuou sentada sem confiança na força que restara em suas pernas para se levantar.

\- Hinata! – Era a voz de seu pai, seguida de Neji:

\- Hinata, o que aconteceu?

\- Você está bem?

\- Você conseguiu seu familiar!

Saindo de seu estupor, a moça sorriu para amenizar as expressões preocupadas de seus parentes. Estava no chão, mais cansada e atordoada do que jamais estivera na vida, mas estava segura que conseguiria convencê-los de que aquilo se devia improporcionalidade entre sua pouca energia espiritual e a grande quantidade demandada pelo feitiço para abrir a fenda e contratar o espírito.

Assentiu com um pequeno sorriso para a exclamação de Neji sobre seu sucesso, pois em seu colo estava um lindo gato preto, orelhas felpudas e tudo, dormindo.


End file.
